


XMen: Animus Saga

by ByThePhoenix



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByThePhoenix/pseuds/ByThePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four girls that hold the knowledge and secrets of the universe come to the X-men universe after there's is destroyed. one of the girls happens to fall for Wolverine's son Daken and hardships and confusion mark the way of her journey of redemption and hopefully future happiness. Daken/OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival Of The Guardians

**Ch. 1**

**X-men Animus Saga**

**Animus is Latin for spirit; it explains itself more in the story to why the clan name and title is animus.**

**This is all of the marvel universe added in with X-men.**

**And for legal reasons I do not own anything besides my characters**

The Animus is clan of people that know the knowledge of the universe and every single dimension. The leader of the Animus is Archive, her real name Katherine Korwells. Three other animuses are her assistants and sisters which were Ashley Don Marie Korwells also known as DataBase and Jessifina Korwells also known as GigaByte and Ashley's biological younger sister Aura also known as Index. The one of the older Animus turned against there clan and joined the enemy. The enemy killed many Animus and many innocent people, almost destroying the whole world, but were destroyed by Archive and the immortal goddess that gave the animus there powers. The enemy was called the Malum. They had been created by the Animus but they learned they had made a mistake when the Malum had started killing the Animus and then they were named the Malum which means evil. The Animus had made the embodiment of evil by mistake, and that was there only and last mistake.

I am an Animus, a keeper of knowledge and protector of life. I am Jessifina Greyheart Korwells of the four Korwells sisters and one of the last animus and one of the last of our world. I had grown up an orphan until I was taken in by the Korwells family. I was small when I was orphaned, I couldn't even remember my old family. I grew up in a household with four sisters, Katherine, Ashley and Aura, because of them I felt like I belonged and felt loved. It was a couple of months before my twentieth birthday when we lost everything to our enemy and in a final attempt to save the last people of the world she protected, the immortal goddess Scientia destroyed the rest of the remaining Malum and literally wiped them from existence and to do that she had to destroy our world and sent herself and us to another world she thought we would be able to adapt to and be safe in the process. What she did not count on was that our traitor had managed to follow us. The day we arrived, we met a group known as the X-Men and also a organization named S.H.I.E.L.D, but a man named James Howlett or Logan as he prefers, and a man named Charles Xavier took us in and help us adjust to there world, which was a little different then our own. They were kind and because they showed us kindness in our hours of need we vowed to protect them and there world, our new home.

It was a normal day at on Utopia for us, well except that is was my twentieth birthday, which was a grand celebration for my sisters. They wanted to make me happy today because they had all had there birthdays back in our world but I would be spending it here. I can still remember my older sister Katherine's thirty third birthday, it was a month after my other sister Ashley's twentieth birthday, which of course was after my younger sister and Ashley's biological younger sister's seventeenth birthday. Ashley and Aura were close, I still remember when Scientia had first brought them to the Korwells manor. They were interesting, I always loved how there hair matched, Ashley had dark purple hair while Aura's was a light lilac. It always amused me because in our culture those born with purple hair are those who have hard headed and rash personalities, which is ironic because neither of them is like that, there usually calm and cheerful. Now our older sister was the leader of the animus and she is very calm and quiet but will always voice her opinion when it is needed. She was a tall woman with long icy blue hair which matches her piercing blue eyes which you'd swear when she looks at you she's looking into your soul. I liked thinking about my sisters, there presence made me relax just knowing that they were there. They seemed to worry about me a lot ever since the final battle with the Malum, but it wasn't uncommon, they always seemed to worry about me. I broke out of my thoughts when I heard Logan came and tolled me that he and some of the others were going to the mainland and if I wanted to go to get ready, I had a half an hour. It didn't take long for me to get ready, I just put on a pair of jeans and looked at myself in the mirror in my bathroom. My amber eyes shown bright and my long white hair was in a high pony tail, I had an unusual look to myself which made it harder for me to blend in, but that is one reason I don't go out much. Well now to meet everyone downstairs so I could go do some shopping, I needed a new book, the one here I've read and are boring, but oh well.

Finally I was free, at the moment I was wondering around the city outside the boundaries of the x-nation, I didn't like being caged and the mutants didn't deserve it. I really was not used to this world, it had everything my world did, except the technology wasn't as advanced but still. The people weren't hiding, they were outside, with no fear of being killed by the Malum, like my people were. And it was somewhat peaceful, except the people were more judgmental, I didn't quite get the concept on why these people would let a man like Norman Osborne be in control of the Avengers, which at the moment were a motley crew of villains. Speaking of Avengers, I saw them run and fly pass me, they were going towards a burning building. I summoned Silva rode on his back in his larger form. I got there before them and used some magic to put the fire out and used a spell to get the people out of the building. There were news reporters and photographers taking pictures of me and trying to get close to me. Norman Osborne was the first to come near me, he didn't look happy either, but I really didn't care.

"Who do you think you are, I thought the X-men were staying in X-nation," Said Norman.

"I'm not a mutant or an X-men, I'm an Animus, isn't that right Ares," I said.

"Yes, the animus are a race of people that hold the knowledge of every galaxy, every dimension, they know everything, they are also control spirit guardians, but I was told that your world was destroyed by the Malum and that the Animus were extinct," Said Ares.

"There are only four of us left, me and my three adopted sisters, you know of the Korwells family," I said.

"So the great Animus warriors are endangered, how did you survive the battle," Asked Ares.

"I killed the Malum of course, I massacred them for killing my people and killing my family, we created them and we destroyed them, Scientia wiped them out and wiped them out of existence," I said.

"Why, why come here, this is a world that can use the knowledge against others," Said Ares.

"Oh and you aren't one of those people, I have been trained since I was a child to protect my knowledge and remember it isn't easy to kill a animus, we are as powerful as the gods, I am one of the four keepers of Scientia, if you have forgotten Ares, you are the one that helped train me," I said.

"You were one of my greatest students, but you hate war," Said Ares.

"I fight to protect, unlike your little band of misfit that masquerade as superheroes," I whispered.

"But you don't seem to tell everyone that were evil though," Whispered Ares.

"Because I'm not really aloud to intervene and I don't know the outcome, I may have all knowledge but Animus don't know the future, only Archive does," I whispered back.

"So what are you two going on about," Said Hawkeye/Bullseye.

"So this is the psychotic airhead with a bow and arrow," I asked.

"Who told you that," Asked Ares.

"Mr. Logan, he is actually a very nice person, well if your able to keep him and Mr. Summers from fighting then he's a great person to talk to," I said.

"So she's smart, pretty, strong, skilled in magic and fighting, and knows my father, I'm impressed," Said Daken.

"Well I should probably leave, seems like your boss doesn't like me, well I accomplished something else on my to do list, now to make sure that Emma isn't being attacked by Ashley, it was nice to see you Ares, maybe I'll run into Athena, I could use some more training," I said.

"Wait miss," Came a female voice.

"Yes and you are," I asked.

"I'm with the New York Times, I was wondering if we could get an interview, like an article about your powers and were your from," asked the journalist.

"Sorry but I can't, I try to keep to my self and at the moment I have business to attend to," I said.

"Ok, if you change your mind just come to the office and ask for Kat O'Riley," Said the journalist.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said.

I walked back towards the shop I had currently been looking at and went inside. It was full of books and all sorts of literature and book stands, bookmarks, anything to do with books, I found my store. It was so nice and cozy on the inside and it had book shelves lining the walls, I think I just found my happy place. I started walking around the store when I noticed a presence behind me. It was same presence I felt when I was talking to Ares. I walked behind a bookshelf and waited until the person that was following me walked in front of the side of the bookshelf. I put my foot out and it connected with the person's foot. But all of a sudden it hooked around my ankle and I fell forward into someone. I look up to see a guy with a Mohawk and deep sky blue eyes, the same eyes that belonged to Daken Akihiro A.K.A dark wolverine. He smirked at me, he happened to be holding my arms against his. I pushed backwards and stood up straight and watched him carefully.

"so why are you following me, did your boss tell you to," I asked.

"Kind of, and I was curious about you, your not a normal person," Said Daken.

"You really aren't anything like your father, speaking of which I should go find him, I kind of wondered away from him and the rest of the group," I said.

"Why are you living with the X-men, your not a mutant and you seem powerful," Said Daken.

"They helped us and there currently helping us find an ex-animus, the one that betrayed my people, I'm going on my way now, I expect you tell your boss to go fuck himself and he better not send someone to watch me again and that goes for you to," I said.

"I will, but I can't promise anything when it comes to me," Said Daken.

"Whatever," I said.

I walked out of the store and headed back were I left Logan and the rest of the students. When I got there everyone was looking like they wanted to go. I told Logan I was going to stay behind and keep sight seeing, and he just nodded and told Remy and Rogue to go with me. We went to the park and they showed me around the different things in New York. It was different from the New York in my world, it was nicer and not as destroyed from many battles. I kind of missed my world, but I knew it was destroyed and I couldn't do anything about it, I had to look forward. Remy was like my big brother, he was such a sweetheart and how he spoke French reminded me of my father, he used to speak French to me. I had a family again and it made me feel so happy inside, something I hadn't felt since my family died. Sometimes I feel like it was just a dream, but I know when I wake up it's a reality. Nothing could change that now, but oh well, its best if I just get on with my life and see what fate has in store for me.

**I hope everyone likes this chapter, I decided to rewrite it because I haven't been happy with how I wrote it before, but hopefully this new chapter will make everyone interested. So please leave a review so I can know what you think and if there are any spelling mistakes I'm sorry and I do except helpful criticism but not if your going to say anything rude, vulgar and anything down right mean. Bye everyone.**

**P.S- this is one of the first stories I wrote so there isn't a lot of detail, this is before my writing improved and learned to add mor detail when characters are talking.**


	2. Enemy Or ally

Today was like any other day, nothing seemed to interest me anymore, well except maybe Mr. Logan's son, for some reason he seemed to interest me. But today I just couldn't even think properly, not today, today was the anniversary of the day my family had been murdered and the day I massacred the Malum. I still couldn't get over the fact that I did what I did, I had killed Malum before to protect our world, but never out of anger. I have gone into a complete rage and became a berserker, I still remember the horrified looks of my sister and Scientia. Was I a monster, would my parents be ashamed of me, I didn't know anymore. Everyone seemed to leave me alone today, Kit (Katherine's nickname) probably told them, I didn't really feel in the mood to really talk to anyone, not even Namor, who seemed to be one of my best friends and he was cute. But there was nothing that could make me happy right now, maybe a walk around the city will help me. Yeah all I need was some peace and quiet, and maybe maybe blow off some steam, maybe I could find someone to spar with. I'll go see Ares, I need some training, I did miss my old teacher, in a way he was another father figure to me. On second thought maybe I should stay out of Norman Osbourn's site, I don't like that man, he probably wants me to join him, the day that happens hell will freeze over and wolverine will wear a pink tutu and dance in a production of swan lake. Wow that was a creepy thought, I really am bored my mind is conjuring up weird things again, oh well. Now to figure out what to do.

After like thirty minutes I finally decided I would go to the city and do some shopping, I needed some new clothes and some new history books. Once I actually got to the mainland I started go from shop to shop, there were so many fascinating things, I love New York. It was different from the New York of my world, our had been destroyed in a war, it had never been completely rebuilt, the only part of it that had always been untouched was the statue of liberty, throughout the war that destroyed the New York of my world, it had taken no damage, like it was a sign that there would be hope. But now it was all gone, and now there was only four of our race left, the traitor not counting and he would soon pay for his crimes. But now nothing mattered right now, I just needed to be alone and maybe the pain would go away for once. I was broken out of my thoughts when I felt something bump into my lrg, well more like something ran into my legs. I looked down to see a small boy with tears running down his face, he looked like he had been crying for a long time. He seems to have lost his mother, it didn't help that there was a street fair going on and she probably looked away for a second and he must have wondered off. When I asked him were he last saw her, all I got between hiccups was she was by the stall selling paper lanterns. After like a half an hour we finally found her, she was so glad when we found her. After calming her down and telling the boy not to make his mother worry like that again they were off on there way and so was I. I finally made it to the book store that I had saw yesterday, it was a cute little place. After I picked up some book, I headed back out of the shop and went to check some of the stalls in the fair, that's when I saw him. He must have followed me, I was starting to get annoyed with Osbourn's goons following me, Daken was going to regret he ever desided to follow me. Once I knew he wasn't looking I ducked out of site and ran into an alleyway and headed up a latter to a rooftop. I jumped across a couple rooftops and checked to see if he was still following me. Looks like I lost him, wow my training is really paying off, well jumping across rooftops wasn't unusual in my world, Animus were trained like ninja almost so if we really were in a hurry jumping rooftops was the way to go. I was broken out of my thought when something tackled me to the ground, I looked up to see a very smug looking Daken Akihiro.

"Get off me you bastard," I said growling.

"I think I'll stay right were I am, your pretty comfortable," Said Daken.

I used my magic to encase my hand in ice and form claws, I swiped at his face and I ended up rolling him over with me ontop this time (lol this is getting a little perverted). He grabbed my hand and thrust hid claws at my chest, I dodged in time to free my hand and inbed my ice claws into his left shoulder. He snarled at me and swung his clawed fist at me and slashed my arm, but my arm did not budge. I wrapped my fingers tighter around his throat trying to get him to loosen his grip on my arm. When I grabbed him byt the throaght I have no clue but, hopefully he would loosen his grip because of the lack of oxygen he was getting. When I felt him looses his grip I started to loosen my grip on his throaght, I didn't want to kill the guy. But I was mistaken when he flipped me back underneath him and pinned my arms underneath me and he was sitting on my legs so struggling was now futile, yeah I am so screwed now. Daken juswt smirked down at me and for some reason it made him look really hot at the moment. No bad Jess he's the enemy, why are the cute guys evil and do things to make me want to kill them.

"Sorry Sweet cheeks, I'm not letting you do that again, that actually hurt, now why don't you hear me out," Said Daken.

"Are you fucking crazy you bastard you attacked me first," I yelled.

"Actually I tackled you, you hurt me first then I attacked out of defense, hasn't my old man taught you better than that," Said Daken smirking.

"What do you want, and let me go NOW," I yelled practically seething with anger.

"I will but you have to promise to behave and I'll tell you what I want," Said Daken.

"Fine just get off me, you aren't as light as you think you are," I said angrily.

"fine," Said Daken.

After he got off of me he extended his hand to help me out, I took it and looked at him cautiously, I did not know if I could trust him. I stayed a few feet away from him, I watched as his wounds started to heal, looks like his healing factor was kicking in. I forgot he had the same powers as his father, fortunately for me, as an Animus our magic aloud us to heal, thankfully because my arm was killing me.

"you should get that wrapped up, your magic doesn't alow you to heal as fast as me," Said Daken/

"Is the great Daken Akihiro actually showing concern for another human being," I said sarcastically.

"Well in your case I'll make an exception, especially since your one of few people that resists my pharamones, and I do need you for something can't have you dying on me," Said Daken.

"I love your concern," I said sarcastically.

"You'll learn to love it," Said Daken smugly.

"Now what do you want with me," I asked.

"You know the Fantastic four right well I'm helping them with something and I thought we could use your help, it has something to do with your traitor, you discussed it with them and I thought you'd like to help," Answered Daken.

"Fine I'll help, only because it will help find the traitor," I said.

"Good, I'll take you to the baxter building," Said Daken.

After our little discussion, we got off the rooftop and led me to his car, not bad it was a bright red Camaro convertible, god I wanted this car. Once I was strapped in he took off down the road like a bat out of hell, I loved going fast, but damn hy did he have to be cute and my enemy. Well technically he wasn't my enemy, NO bad Jess stop thinking that, he's working for Osbourn, damn my conscience. I just needed to focus on finding the traitor and stop thinking about this bastard, if he ever knew I thought he was attractive he'd never let me live it down. Maybe I just need to sit back and relax and maybe my day would get a little better.

It didn't take us long to get to the baxter building, I'd met the fantastic four but I've never been to there home before, it was so amazing. Once we got to the top, Daken led me around and I looked at all the interesting machines, they looked to fascinating and it didn't help I had a love for science. Once again for the third time today I was broken out of my thought, but this time by someone talking. I looked in fronte of me to see Daken talking to a blonde guy, oh whats his name. Oh yeah he's Sue's obnoxious brother Johnny a.k.a the biggest pain in my ass in the world, every time he see's me, he asks me out, but I hardly know the boy and I'm not interested. I walked over to were I saw sjue and Reed and Daken and johnny seemed to follow. Sue looked at my shoulder and frowned, then looked over to Daken and glared. I forgot Sue has a tendency to get motherly when I hurt myself. Great now this was going to be fun to explain.

**Hey hope you like chapter two, please review, I don't mind spome criticism, but if your going to rude don't bother. Oh and if there is any spelling mistakes please tell me, my spelling isn't always the greatest, but hope you enjoy.**

 


End file.
